


The Frog Prince

by Avesolaris



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5705836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avesolaris/pseuds/Avesolaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Jiraiya was a Frog Prince and he survived the fight with Pain? Will he get his happy ending with the princess of his dreams? And will Naruto be there to sing a song of happiness for the Prince?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Frog Prince

What would have happened if Jiraiya was a frog prince and he survived his fight with Pain? Features a singing Naruto towards the end.

**Characters** : Tsunade, Jiraiya, Naruto, Orochimaru, Dan, Hashirama, Tobirama

* * *

Once upon a time in the Kingdom of Konoha there lived a beautiful princess by the name of Tsunade, with golden hair as brilliant as the sun and eyes as warm as the emerald leaves in summer. One fine day she put on her dress and sandals and took a walk in the woods, tossing her sapphire necklace into the air and catching it again as it fell, admiring how the light glinted off its sparkly surface.

After some time she threw the necklace up so high she missed catching it as it fell, and it fell into an old deep well of mossy green water. Tsunade looked into the well and saw that the well was deep and dirty, and she did not have the will to get herself wet and muddy to get her necklace back again.

Upset and frustrated with herself, Tsunade started crying and said,  _"Oh no! If only I could get my necklace back again, the one necklace my grandfather gave to me as my birthday present, I would give all my fine clothes and jewels, and everything that I have in this world!"_

Whilst she was speaking, a boy with bone-white hair, an impish face and a particularly ugly mole upon his nose appeared right beside her, and Tsunade squawked in shock – never before had she seen anyone who looked as much as a frog as this mysterious boy before her.

Blissfully oblivious to the discomfort and disgust he caused in her, the boy asked,  _"Princess, why do you weep so bitterly?"_

_"Alas!"_  replied Tsunade,  _"what can you possibly do for me, you ugly frog? My necklace has fallen into the well!"_

The boy's face crumpled in sadness and shame as he said,  ** _"I am no frog Princess, I am Jiraiya. I care not for your pearls, your jewels and fine clothes; but if you will love me, let me live with you and eat from off your golden plate, and kiss you on the cheek, I will bring you your necklace again."_**

_"What nonsense! Like I will_ _ **ever**_ _love him and let him kiss my cheek,"_ thought Tsunade as she appraised him carefully,  _"but he may be able to get my necklace for me, so I will tell him he shall have what he asked for!"_

So she said to Jiraiya,  _"If you bring me back my necklace, I will do as you ask."_

Beaming from ear to ear, Jiraiya plunged deep into the mossy water and after a little while came up again, offering Tsunade her necklace in two outstretched hands, eager for her promise and love.

But Tsunade was a careless princess, and as soon as she saw her necklace, snatched it from his hands with a swift word of thanks, and in that euphoric moment of happiness, ran home as fast as she could, forgetting Jiraiya and the promise she made to him.

A hapless Jiraiya called out to her,  _"Stay, Princess, and take me with you as you said!"_

But Tsunade did not hear a thing.

* * *

The next day, just as Tsunade sat down for dinner, she heard a gentle knocking on the palace door.

**_Rap-a-tap-a-tap_ **

_"Who's that?"_  asks her grandfather the King.

Before anyone could reply, a high-pitched, pleading voice echoed from beyond the door and into the dining hall.

**_"'Open the door, my princess dear,_ **

**_Open the door to thy true love here!_ **

**_And mind the words that thou and I said_ **

**_By the fountain cool, in the greenwood shade."_ **

Mortified, Tsunade ran to the door and opened it, and there indeed she saw the ugly frog-boy whom she had happily and consciously forgotten, smiling back at her in that open-toothed grin of his.

The King, her grandfather Hashirama, sensed that she was frightened and asked her what was the matter.

_"There is a nasty frog,"_  she replied,  _'at the door, that lifted my necklace for me out of the well this morning. I told him that he should live with me here, thinking that he could never do it; but here he is at the door, and he wants to come in."_

Ignoring the death glare she was shooting his way, Jiraiya burst into his deep-throated plea:

**_"'Open the door, my princess dear,_ **

**_Open the door to thy true love here!_ **

**_And mind the words that thou and I said_ **

**_By the fountain cool, in the greenwood shade."_ **

Moved by the sincerity and love in Jiraiya's words, Hashirama said to Tsunade,  _"As you have given your word you must keep it; so go and let him in."_

Reluctantly, Tsunade did so and opened the door, letting Jiraiya in.

Jiraiya happily bounded into the dining hall, his joy buoying him up like a balloon in the brightest of summertime as he settled himself on the seat at the table right beside Tsunade.

As soon as dinner started, Jiraiya moved as to ask Tsunade to put her plate nearer to him, that he may eat out of it.

But to his surprise, there was a pale-skinned boy with silky black hair and enchantingly mysterious green snake eyes sitting beside his princess, and Tsunade had excitedly shifted her golden plate to this snake boy, that he may eat off her golden plate.

Sorrowful, Jiraiya could only make do with another golden plate the King had ordered to be placed in front of him, looking on as his princess fawned upon the snake boy and watching the King's prideful smile as she went on about the snake boy's brilliant genius and military achievements.

**_"'Open the door, my princess dear,_ **

**_Open the door to thy true love here!_ **

**_And mind the words that thou and I said_ **

**_By the fountain cool, in the greenwood shade."_ **

That was what Jiraiya badly wanted to say, but seeing the princess so happy, he kept silent, and willed the words to die in his throat.

* * *

Years later, the Princess loses her King, and Jiraiya, moved to deep sympathy, finds his Tsunade at her palace, his love growing ever stronger as the chorus fills his lungs and he sings upon the doorstep he stood upon many years ago.

**_"'Open the door, my princess dear,_ **

**_Open the door to thy true love here!_ **

**_And mind the words that thou and I said_ **

**_By the fountain cool, in the greenwood shade."_ **

Tsunade, hearing Jiraiya's song of love, becomes pale and mortified as she stares listlessly at the golden plate before her.

Her uncle Tobirama, king regent of Konoha, senses her discomfort, and asks her what is the matter.

_"There is a nasty frog,"_  she replied,  _'at the door, that lifted my necklace for me out of the well many years ago. I told him that he should live with me here, thinking that he could never do it; but here he is at the door, and he wants to come in."_

Moved by the sincerity and love in Jiraiya's words, Tobirama said to Tsunade,  _"As you have given your word you must keep it; so go and let him in, and beg him stay the night in our palace as a symbol of our gratitude."_

Reluctantly, Tsunade did so and opened the door, letting Jiraiya in.

Jiraiya happily bounded into the dining hall, his joy buoying him up like a balloon in the brightest of summertime as he settled himself on the seat at the table right beside Tsunade – just as he did many years ago.

As soon as dinner started, Jiraiya moved as to ask Tsunade to put her plate nearer to him, that he may eat out of it, hoping she could finally share what she had with him after all these years.

But to his surprise, there was a handsome boy with pale blue hair and captivating cerulean eyes sitting beside his princess, and Tsunade had excitedly shifted her golden plate to this boy, that he may eat off her golden plate.

Sorrowful, Jiraiya could only make do with another golden plate Tobirama had ordered to be placed in front of him, looking on as his princess fawned upon the boy and watching the Tobirama's prideful smile as she went on about the boy's innate talent and bravery in standing up for her in class.

Despite the warmth radiating from the furnace in the royal guest room, Jiraiya had never felt so cold and alone, separated from Tsunade's touch and love.

It didn't take long for Jiraiya to find out the boy's name – Dan, and his newly acquired position as Tsunade's boyfriend and lover.

**_"'Open the door, my princess dear,_ **

**_Open the door to thy true love here!_ **

**_And mind the words that thou and I said_ **

**_By the fountain cool, in the greenwood shade."_ **

That was what Jiraiya badly wanted to say, but seeing the princess so happy, wrapped up in the strong embrace of Dan, he kept silent, and willed the words to die in his throat.

* * *

Years later, the Princess loses Dan, and Jiraiya, moved to deep sympathy, finds his Tsunade at her palace, his love growing ever stronger as the chorus fills his lungs and he sings upon the doorstep he stood upon many years ago.

**_"'Open the door, my princess dear,_ **

**_Open the door to thy true love here!_ **

**_And mind the words that thou and I said_ **

**_By the fountain cool, in the greenwood shade."_ **

But there was no response, no sound that came from the palace within. Tsunade had left her kingdom of Konoha, gone without a word and without a goodbye, and Jiraiya kept silent in the painful knowledge that it is not another man or the princess's pride – but sorrow that keeps his beloved princess away from him.

* * *

It is decades later that he next sees his princess, beautiful and young as ever, and Jiraiya feels a fountain of happiness spring up again within his heart as he approaches her, hoping to persuade her to return to her kingdom to be with everyone, to be with him again.

It took a lot of effort, and a terrible run-in with the snake boy, but Jiraiya successfully manages to bring his princess willingly back to Konoha with the perfect help of his apprentice Naruto – who oddly shares the same golden hair as his princess Tsunade.

Seeing her happy and strong again, Jiraiya feels a growing sense of hope bubble in his chest as he stands upon the doorstep as he did many years ago, the old familiar words ringing through his throat:

**_"'Open the door, my princess dear,_ **

**_Open the door to thy true love here!_ **

**_And mind the words that thou and I said_ **

**_By the fountain cool, in the greenwood shade."_ **

Like a fairytale dream, Tsunade opens the door willingly and lets him in, and this time there was no Hashirama or Tobirama to tell her to do so.

Jiraiya happily bounded into the dining hall, his joy buoying him up like a balloon in the brightest of summertime as he settled himself on the seat at the table right beside Tsunade – just as he did many years ago.

This time round, there was no snake boy and no cerulean blue-eyed boy sitting beside Tsunade, and Tsunade had cheerfully shifted her golden plate to Jiraiya, that he may eat off her golden plate.

Ecstatic, Jiraiya finishes all the food in a few mouthfuls, each mouthful tasting like the sweetest manna that ever fell from the heavens.

This time round, she lets him kiss her on the cheek, and her skin is smooth and soft, her scent the most delicate flower within his mind, and Jiraiya goes to bed in the royal guest room, alone but comforted by the warmth of the memory of her skin upon his lips.

* * *

It is only a couple of years later that a mysterious and powerful enemy Pain seeks to destroy the villages around and subjugate them under his control, and Tsunade is frantic, desperate, as she thinks about ways to find out his true identity and protect her kingdom of Konoha.

_"I will go,"_  Jiraiya volunteers.

_"You cannot!"_  his princess disagrees,  _"I cannot allow you to! It means certain death! And we cannot afford to lose our bravest knight again!"_

And there is a desperation in Tsunade's voice that he has never heard before, and he smiles, hopeful.

**_"I am no frog Princess, I am Jiraiya. I care not for your pearls, your jewels and fine clothes; but if you will love me, let me live with you and eat from off your golden plate, and kiss you on the cheek, I will bring you your bravest knight back again,"_** Jiraiya says, half in jest.

Tsunade stares at him, open mouthed.

But she doesn't say anything, blushes a slight powdery pink and turns away,  _"Come back safe."_

This time round, Jiraiya does not break into song, neither does he think of it. This time round, he thinks it best if they didn't fulfill their promise to each other. This time round, he doesn't want his princess to cry for a lover she gained only to lose him again.

* * *

Pain, as it turns out, is a very formidable enemy and manages to knock Jiraiya out within an hour. As Jiraiya's vision blurs, the image of his princess swims clearly into view, and all he feels is regret that he didn't get to fulfill his promise to her – on bringing her bravest knight back.

When Jiraiya awakes, he thinks he should see white clouds and the winged angels of heaven, but all he sees is the familiar flowery pattern of the ceilings of Tsunade's palace.

And just like clockwork, there she is – his beautiful princess as she stares back at him, tears in her hazel eyes, and Jiraiya is happy and confused at the same time.

_"Am I alive or is this a dream, my princess?"_  he asks.

_"Of course you're alive, you idiot!"_  she reprimands, and he feels her warm hand touch him upon his cheek.

There is a short silence, before she says  _"Thank you, Jiraiya, you have brought my bravest knight back to me again."_

Jiraiya smiles, elated he can see her smile again. He knew, he always knew, that when the gods created beauty in mind, they molded her and breathed life into her form.

_"No, no she speaks not the truth!_ " interrupts a hasty voice.

Jiraiya turns and sees his apprentice Naruto, who has an impish look on his face.

_"She followed you and saved you just as Pain left you for dead!"_

Stunned, Jiraiya turns to Tsunade, eyes questioning _, "Is that true, you saved me?"_

Tsunade blushes, and that's all the answer Jiraiya needs.

_"Ah, then I owe you my life princess! Is there anything that you want in return? I have scrolls upon scrolls of the secrets of Mount Myoboku, piles upon piles of riches I have humbly earned over the years, and that secret lucky charm I've always carried with me – ask my princess, and it shall freely be yours!"_  offers Jiraiya.

Tsunade only smiles softly and gently at him, and her eyes flutter temptingly to the ground as she reaches out a hand to grasp his, and lifts her eyes to stare lovingly upon his own.

**_"I care not for your scrolls, your riches and fine charm; but if you will love me, let me live with you and eat from off your golden plate, and kiss you on the cheek, I will have gained the greatest reward in all my life,"_** whispers Tsunade.

Shock, happiness and pure elation fills Jiraiya's heart, lifts his lungs and cures his scars as he wraps his arms around his princess, and that old familiar tune rises up from his form as he sings:

**_"'Open the door, my princess dear,_ **

**_Open the door to thy true love here!_ **

**_And mind the words that thou and I said_ **

**_By the fountain cool, in the greenwood shade."_ **

They laugh, and their laughter is as the tinkling of joyful bells in the summer wind, and in the haze of their happiness, Naruto brings a golden crown and sets it upon Jiraiya's head, as he sings:

**_To the princess' great surprise_ **

**_A prince stood right before her eyes_ **

**_And deep in love with him she fell_ **

**_The prince who'd been the frog inside the well*_ **

* * *

**End Notes:**

I just wanted to do something a little different and do a fluffier fic on two of my favourite characters in Naruto - Jiraiya and Tsunade. I'd always thought the Frog Prince a very fitting metaphor and story that describes their love, albeit with a more tragic twist and sad ending. How Jiraiya was actually a prince charming but just didn't have the fortune, luck and good looks to get the girl, and no amount of kissing was going to make him any more "handsome" - only more sacrifices, like going after Pain.

I honestly would have liked to see Jiraiya survive the fight with Pain, and I am pretty sure Tsunade would have finally accepted his love after all these years of him pining after her and loving her silently from the shadows. Even Naruto has pointed it out to her, and I am sorry Jiraiya had to die in order for Naruto to mature even more as a person and shinobi.

* This final ending paragraph is from a children's poem written by Shauna Tominey.

 


End file.
